


London to Italy

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur loves merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy fluffy ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, merlin loves Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Two adorable dorks in love. A plane crash. Emotionally hurt Arthur. (Nothing happens to either of them, don't worry), and a  really happy ending.





	London to Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this fic was inspired by a prompt i found online and fell in love with.  
> Don't worry nothing happens to either of them, but there is light angst. I just thought there was a slight lack of emotionally hurt Arthur so i supplied this, but it has a ridiculously happy ending because i cant write anything but fluff as I'm new!

Merlin and Arthur were currently standing in their doorway in front holding on to each other like their lives depended on it. Merlin was all packed up ready to head to the airport. He was heading away for a two days to try and help close a deal that the firm had been trying to close for the past six months, although Arthur and Merlin would normally have gone together on their business trips Arthur was currently in the midst of trying to close another deal with another client, and if he left the country, there was a high chance that the deal would go away. Hence why, Arthur and Merlin were currently intertwined together, with both whispering words of comfort, and love into each other’s ear.

After a long and passionate kiss, Arthur let go of Merlin and they said their goodbyes. Even though Merlin was only going away for two days, they were still ridiculously sappy, acting like a lovesick couple even though they had been together for the past six years.

“Don’t miss me too much prat”

“Well with that endearment it will be hard to miss you at all”

Merlin simply rolled his eyes but his grin gave away his true feelings. “I love you”

“I love you too”

As Merlin made his way to leave Arthur spoke again

“The weathers terrible today sure you can’t stay and head out after it clears”

“You know the company has been trying to close this deal for months, WE have been wanting to close it for months, it’s so close, c’mon love just two days”

Instead of responding Arthur just pulled him into a deep kiss, it was too short for both of them but Merlin did have to leave.

Merlin trudged downstairs and made his way to the airport once arriving he went to a coffee shop and sat and read Arthurs messages. The journey from home to the airport had been 1 hour 30 minutes and in that time Arthur had sent a ridiculous amount of messages.

**_From Arthur_ **

_**To Merlin** _

_You know the apartment feels empty without you and it hasn’t even been a full hour how am I going to deal with two whole days without you. - 12:42pm_

_It’s quiet now too, I’m just waiting for you to come back and make an inordinate amount of noise. - 12:56pm_

_What was the point of you even leaving I won’t be able to get any work done! – 1:06pm_

 

There were even more messages in between all expressing Arthurs u[set because of Merlin leaving.

_I love you – 1:16pm_

 

**_From Merlin_ **

_**To Arthur** _

_I love you too prat._

_I’ll call when I land._

 

Merlin somehow manages to drop his empty cup on the floor, in the process knocking over his bag, which results in his ticket to slipping out.

Merlin picks it up and reads it again, dear god how did I read the time wrong, it’s not hard Merlin when you’re you his brain chimes unhelpfully.  His plane was meant to have left over an hour ago. He quickly rushed to the main reception and explained the situation. The lady just looked amused at how flustered he was instructed that he could take the next flight which was in 1 hour as it was on the company tab.

So Merlin takes a seat in the waiting section and amuses himself with his phone. As he goes to text Arthur his phone dies so he finds himself glancing around trying to find something that will amuse him. He glances up at the many TV’s all around the airport just as a flash of red comes on the screen.

 

**BREAKING NEWS FLIGHT 2164800  FROM LONDON TO ITALY HAS CRASHED AFTER A BOMB WENT OFF.**

 

Flight 2164800 was Merlin’s flight... That was the flight Merlin was meant to have gone on. He thanks his lucky stars that he got the time wrong because otherwise, he might not have seen Arthur ever again.

Blaring alarm noise breaks Merlin’s burst of gratitude for not being in that plane.

THE AIRPORT IS ON LOCKDOWN. YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO LEAVE WHILST WE ARE UNDERGOING A SEARCH. ALL COMMUNICATION LINES HAVE BEEN CUT OFF is shouted through the intercom.

 A slightly quieter voice warms that “anyone seen trying to communicate will be brought in for questioning all cell services are gone and all power supply is cut off. Please remain calm while we attempt to resolve this issue”.

 _Well, that’s brilliant_ thought Merlin _now there is no way I can charge my bloody phone._

 

Meanwhile back at Merlin and Arthur apartment.

Arthur sat in the living room attempting to do work but he couldn’t concentrate as Merlin was occupying his brain. Merlin should have already text him telling him that he arrived. So Arthur thought he was perfectly justified for worrying. Giving up on trying to work he resorted to watching TV and starts flicking through the channels. It lands on the news channel and Arthur’s heart plummets.

** BREAKING NEWS FLIGHT 2164800  FROM LONDON TO ITALY HAS CRASHED AFTER A BOMB WENT OFF. **

Flight from London to Italy. - That was Merlin’s plane, that’s all that consumes Arthur’s thought.

 

“Oh my god Merlin...” Arthur whispers to the silence that’s deafening.

“No no no no no. He’s not dead. Not my Merlin. No he can’t be”

 Arthur calls and calls but nothing gets through to Merlin. Arthur’s world is spinning into an oblivion

He calls and calls, calls and calls.

He calls every contact on his phone asking about Merlin. As soon as Morgana hears her and Leon along with lance and Gwen make their way over and arrive in record time. Gwaine and Percival are still held up in traffic but Arthur is being torn to shreds slowly. He’s trying to cling on to the hope that Merlin is still in the airport in lockdown. He heard that all communication with the airport had been cut off, but it did not reassure him very much.

 A few hours pass.

The news sound blares disrupting the otherwise uncomfortable silence that’s taken over the apartment.

 56 confirmed dead. 120 injured badly.

Arthur already knew that but he was grasping on to the fact that 53 of them have been identified with much struggle and none of them have matched Merlin’s description. He was just waiting to find out the other three

 

**_The last three identified dead are_ **

****

**_A pale white, with black coloured hair and a slim frame, male looks around aged 26_ **

****

Arthur couldn’t hear anything anymore. His brain shut down. He just about heard Morgana’s escaped sob before he locked himself in their bedroom. It was their bedroom. Merlin’s stuff was still everywhere because he had left his packing so last minute after getting distracted by Arthur the previous evening. The room smells of Merlin. His scent lingers in the air it was suffocating him. It had been 6 hours and that description. That description destroyed any hope that had managed to flicker in his heart. He let out a much-suppressed cry, and he just sat there crying.

 At the airport.

The airport was tiring Merlin. 6 hours. 6 hours of no communication, no power and continuous integration on all everyone in the airport. He knew there was no way he could make it to Italy because all flights had been suspended for a two week period.

Well, he wasn’t going to complain about possibly missing a deal not when he was thankful for still being alive.

After a while, those who had been questioned were released. Merlin amongst them set out to find a taxi that would drive him straight home because God did he need to see Arthur again. The thought of never seeing Arthur was too much for Merlin to bear.

After waiting a while and giving up many taxis so families who looked shocked, a taxi finally pulled up and he got in a gave the directions. After getting on to the motorway they were brought to a standstill as the traffic wasn’t even moving. 3 painfully long hours passed with Merlin still annoyed for forgetting his charger, so now he still couldn’t text Arthur, but now they were close to their apartment.

 

3 hours had passed and Arthur hadn’t moved from the room. Only got up to lie on the bed and let the turbulent nature of his brain free. He wanted to just breathe Merlin’s scent in for as long as he could, he didn’t want to accept the news.

 

The others were all still the living room, many with bloodshot eyes and many still crying. The silence was disrupted by the sound of keys and a door turning. They all looked up, and there Merlin stood drenched from running out go the taxi to the apartment.

 

All overcome with joy they rushed to him and all rushed to him.

 

Merlin still stood there confused. “I didn’t know you guys were all coming over”

 

“Merlin, you’re alright, you’re fine. Oh god, Merlin it really is you. ”

 

“Morgana I’m fine, what’s going on?”

 

“Arthur saw the news he thought that you were on that plane, you were meant to be on that plane Merlin we all thought that you had di-”cries Morgana

 The realisation hits Merlin like a tidal wave.

“Arthur...” Merlin exclaims slowly.

“Leon maybe you should take Morgana, Merlin we thought the worst, everyone called you so many times we all kept on calling. We didn’t want to believe the worst but then we heard the body identification description, and we thought- we feared the worst we were all beside our self” says Lancelot slowly, emotion thick in his voice.

“Merlin, Arthur...he’s broken right now, he hasn’t spoken to us in the past three hours- he needs you right now. We’ll all clear out now and you can explain everything after, we’ll see you later”

 Emotion gets caught in Merlin’s throat, he hadn’t realised what they could have possibly been going through, after quickly hugging everyone they all headed out and Merlin was left alone in their large hallway.

Tentatively, he approached his and Arthur’s room and pushed it open slowly.

What Merlin saw broke his heart Arthur curled up hugging Merlin’s pillow as though his life depended on it.

“Morgana if that’s you again, please just leave me... please”

The raw emotion in Arthur’s voice shattered Merlin’s world.

 

“Arthur...”

 

Arthur's heart started beating erratically, he knew that voice would always know that voice.

No, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. It couldn’t be that voice.

 

“Arthur...”

 

Arthur slowly gets up from bed and faces the door what he sees shakes him to the core and leaves him disconcerted, he didn’t think he would start hallucinating so soon, he heard that it was a symptom and he knew that if Merlin ever left him he would never find peace, so this was his torture.

 

“No you’re not real!”

 

Merlin starts walking towards Arthur, but Arthur stops him by putting his hand out

“NO! You aren’t real, its just my mind, its just my mind” Arthur cries out his voice dripping emotion.

It leaves tears in Merlin’s eyes, and he just encapsulated Arthur in a hug. Arthur resists the hug until Merlin starts talking.  

“Arthur, hey hey hey I’m here, I’m real, I didn’t get on that plane, i read my ticket wrong I’m real I’m real love”

 

Arthur just stares into Merlin’s eyes sees all the warmth that he fell in love with and finally believes Merlin’s words, he just slumps forward into Merlin’s embrace.

They stay like that holding each other like their lives depended on it.

 

After a while, once they have both calmed down, although still embraced Merlin pulls back slightly and whispers slowly announcing each word with undeniable certainty.

“I love you, Arthur, I’ll never leave you, I’ll always be with you, always”

 

“I can’t believe that I’m going to be forever grateful to your clumsy brain for getting the time wrong. Remind me to never complain about it again” Arthur’s says nuzzling into Merlin’s neck

 

“I should be so lucky, you and I both know you will say it every day and I wouldn’t dare to stop you because I wouldn’t want to change anything...well possibly some of your pratish ways. But other than that” a light chuckle escaping his lips

 

“I love you, Merlin. God knows why but I do. Don’t leave me” the last part was whispered so quietly, that the faint breath against his face was the only thing that made it seem real.

 

Both of their deals came and went. Along with their friends. But nothing really broke them from their bubble. They had always been like this, continuously lovesick...except now it was just like how it was in the beginning. When they finally got over all the dancing around each other and started their relationship. They were too absorbed in each other to notice anything else.

 

So the deals went but neither of them could care very much, not when they had each other. So they spent an inordinate amount of time making love to each other and spending their nights talking.

Falling in love again and again.

 

Eventually, they did come out of their little bubble but now there wasn’t a single trip that either of them went on alone.

 

One day when they are flying on the companies private jet. Arthur pulls out a little velvet box and proclaims a heartwarming speech that ends with Merlin ecstatically saying yes and having a ring on his finger and rather vigorous love making (what it was the turbulence!...;)

 

Now here they are standing in the doorway of their new house embracing each other whispering sweet endearments. Soon little footsteps join the hug and they stand there for a while, Merlin, Arthur and their son embraced in a bond so deep that nothing would ever tear it.

 

“I love you daddy! I love you papa”

“We love you too always.” Arthur’s says looking at Merlin.

 

“I love you Arthur”

“I love you too”

 

Fin!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I really liked writing that. I got emotional while writing the sad Arthur scenes but the fluff and a happy ending make up for it. First time writing a little bit of angst. I fell in love with this idea. I hope you guys love this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Ooh please kudos and comment it makes me smile and makes me want to write more of these adorable dorks.  
> If you want to see the proposal comment and I’ll write that fic. Also, any ideas or prompts feel free to comment!


End file.
